


Would you just say something?

by LightsUpInTheNorth



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Bottom Billy Hargrove, Dirty Talk, Feminization, I mean... Barely, M/M, Riding, Smut, but still, fuck buddies to lovers I guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:40:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24682468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightsUpInTheNorth/pseuds/LightsUpInTheNorth
Summary: Billy is into dirty talk. Like, really into it. He discovers it when Harrington and he start fucking on the regular.The first time it happens, they’re both fired up: somehow, they are fighting, as always, but they end up working their anger out through sex. There’s a lot of panting, and grunting, and neither of them say much of anything.But then, it happens again, and again, and Billy starts talking. Because he can never shut up for too long.He wishes Harrington would join in. He fantasies about it, even.Steve doesn’t talk during sex, though. He never does. In fact, he barely makes any noise, and it drives Billy crazy.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Comments: 20
Kudos: 290





	Would you just say something?

**Author's Note:**

> Yo guys! Here is some smut. I hope you'll like it ;)

Billy is into dirty talk. Like, really into it. He discovers it when Harrington and he start fucking on the regular. 

The first time it happens, they’re both fired up: somehow, they are fighting, as always, but they end up working their anger out through sex. There’s a lot of panting, and grunting, and neither of them say much of anything. 

But then, it happens again, and again, and Billy starts talking. Because he can never shut up for too long. 

He mostly talks to goad Steve into fucking him harder. Rough words said in a rougher voice. Like “are you gonna split me in half with your huge dick or what, Harrington?” or “is that all you’ve got, Pretty boy?”. It’s teasing, and kind of mean, sometimes, but it works. Harrington fucks him as hard as Billy asks. The act of spewing all that filth also gets Billy going, which makes a nice bonus. 

He wishes Harrington would join in. He fantasies about it, even. About Harrington calling him a slut, telling him his pussy feels good around him, that it’s tight, and hot, and wet. When he’s really far gone, Billy imagines Steve calling him a good boy – or a good girl, telling him he’s pretty. 

Steve doesn’t talk during sex, though. He never does. In fact, he barely makes any noise, and it drives Billy crazy. It takes a lot of effort to get a mere moan out of him. And, Billy would rather die than admit to it, but it’s disheartening really. Because it shows Steve is not as into the sex as Billy is, that he’s not as into Billy as Billy is into him. 

He is planning on keeping it to himself, but he can’t help bringing it up one night, while they’re coming down from their high. 

“It’s almost creepy how quiet you are when we’re fucking, you know that?”

Steve props himself up on his elbows and stares at Billy with wide eyes, his usually fluffy hair damp with the sweat he worked up because of how hard he dicked down Billy. 

“Really? Does it… bother you?” 

Even then, in the afterglow, Steve’s voice is low. 

“Nah… I don’t care.” Billy lies. “It just wouldn’t hurt if you said something once in a while…” 

“Like… talking dirty you mean?” Steve looks away as he says it. 

“Yeah, like talking dirty, princess. I kinda like that, in case you hadn’t noticed.” Billy rolls his eyes. 

Steve has a reputation of being clueless, but Billy knows he isn’t THAT clueless. 

“Yeah”, Steve clears his throat. “I did notice. It’s just… I’m not very good at that, sorry.” 

“Look, it’s fine. I don’t mind… It’s just… sometimes it feels like you’re not really enjoying yourself, is all.” Billy is mumbling, now. There’s no other word for it. And it’s a disgrace. 

-

Steve is honest to God bewildered. How can Billy not know Steve is having the time of his life when they’re together? He’s actually creepily silent because he has to consciously restrain himself from making any noise. The thing is, Steve has no mouth to brain filter when he’s having good sex, so he’s terrified that, if he starts talking, he won’t be able to stop and will spill his guts to Billy. And there’s a lot to spill. Far too much, in fact. 

If he tries to talk dirty, it will probably turn into whispering sweet nothings in Billy’s ear, or worse, confessing the feelings he caught even though they have a ‘no string attached’ arrangement. That sure isn’t the kind of talk Billy is into when Steve is balls deep inside him (or ever, certainly). It would kill the mood faster than their bed catching on fire could, probably. 

“Oh, I’m enjoying myself, believe me. I didn’t think there was any doubt possible about that.” 

The fact Steve can come four times in a single night spent with Billy, as he did tonight, should be proof enough that the sex is more than satisfactory. He used to take forever to come, and then he couldn’t get it up again for hours afterwards, but it is a whole other story with Billy. 

“Oh, is that so?” Billy asks in a sultry tone. 

“Yeah…” Steve sighs as Billy’s lips latch onto the skin above his collarbone. 

He’s going to leave another hickey on Steve’s body, which is already covered in various marks, and Steve is living for it. He loves seeing the reminders in the morning, when he looks at himself in his bathroom mirror. 

“You think you can go for one more round?” 

Steve wants to say yes. He does want another round, but he’s not positive his body can follow. 

“I can try.”

He put his hand on the back of Billy’s head and thread his fingers in his blond curls. A whine escapes him: that small movement made him realize how sore his muscles are. Nonetheless, he can feel his cock harden under Billy’s wandering hand. 

“Fuck” Steve groans, “I can barely move.” 

“You don’t have to, pretty boy. Stay right there and let me do all the hard work.” 

Billy straddles his hips. 

“I’m gonna ride you so good, pretty boy. I’m still so wet and open from how hard you fucked me for hours, you’re gonna slide right in.” 

As Billy guides Steve’s dick to his hole and takes him inside in one swift move, Steve can’t hold in a moan. The usually tight control he has over himself during sex is slipping. And can Steve really be blamed? He’s on his way to a fifth orgasm and he’s all soft and pliant from the onslaught of pleasure. Billy’s mouth is as filthy as ever, but Steve can see he’s exhausted too. His whole body is covered in a sheen of sweat, his breathing is ragged, and his thighs are quivering around Steve’s hips. 

That’s the hottest thing Steve’s ever seen. He risks going delirious any second, now. 

“God, Billy, I swear you’re going to kill me.” Steve’s voice is strained, which is probably a sign he shouldn’t be talking. However, now that he’s started, he can’t bring himself to stop. He curses. 

“Don’t die on me, Stevie, I’m not done with you.” Billy assures as he raises his hips before slamming back down, making Steve ignore his achy muscles and arch his back. 

“Fuck, baby…” Steve’s already slipping up, calling Billy baby. It’s going to be a catastrophe, but there’s nothing Steve can do to prevent the train wreck from happening when the train is already going full speed. 

“That’s it… talk to me, tell me how you feel.” 

Steve is in no fit state to deny Billy anything, and he starts full on babbling. 

“So good, Billy, feel so good. You always feel so good around me, so hot… Fuck, you look so beautiful, you always do. You’re perfect.”

Billy bites his lower lip and moans, his pace faltering. He stops for a second, with his ass flush against Steve’s pelvis. 

Steve is afraid he came on too strong, but then Billy is bending down to kiss him, open-mouthed and sloppy, and starting a slow grinding motion. It effectively puts Steve’s worries to sleep. 

When Billy quickens the pace once again, Steve loses pretty much all coherent thought. He’s reduced to holding onto Billy’s thick sweaty thighs for dear life and mumbling curses under his breath. 

However, there was apparently enough coherence left in him to formulate a declaration, and not enough restraint and self-preservation instinct to not blurt it out. Just as he’s about to come, Steve says: “I love you.” 

And what a cliché, really, to blurt this out during a bout of particularly passionate sex. Steve would be disappointed in himself if he weren’t overtaken by sheer panic.

He expects Billy to freeze, to pull away, to yell at him, asking him what he just said, but none of that happens. Instead, Billy gasps and comes untouched, all over Steve’s stomach. It sends Steve over the edge almost instantly. That, and the intense relief brought by Billy’s reaction. 

“Jeez, pretty boy, give a guy a warning.” Billy says, out of breath, as he slides off of Steve and lays down next to him. 

“What was I supposed to do? Send you a letter?” Steve replies defensively. 

It makes Billy cackle. “No, but I mean, maybe don’t make important statements while I’m riding you into next week.”

“I’ll keep that in mind… And I’m sorry for springing that on you… I know we had agreed to keep this casual… but my feelings don’t have to get in the way…” Steve starts rambling, but Billy interrupts him. 

“What if I do want them to get in the way?” 

“You… do?” Steve asks, rolling on his side to look at Billy. 

“I do.” 

Billy offers an uncharacteristically sweet smile. And it feels like a declaration. 

“Good.” 

Steve pecks Billy’s upturned lips. 

“We should probably shower.” 

Steve whines. “But I’m so tired.” 

“I know, but you’re going to bitch about how gross and sticky you feel when you wake up and I don’t want to go through that, so move your ass, princess.” 

Steve pouts and wonders why he’s in love with this jackass, but he still follows him to the bathroom, no matter how hard his legs scream at him to stay in bed. When Billy ends up washing Steve’s hair and massaging his back in the shower, Steve is reminded of why he feels that way for him. After all, Billy is not that bad.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! :D 
> 
> I hope this didn't suck too much. I always feel self-conscious when I write smut ^^ 
> 
> You can come talk to me on Tumblr: https://lightsupinthenorth.tumblr.com/ :)


End file.
